dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Kingdom
The Golden Kingdom was the ancient land once ruled by King Midas. The center of this kingdom was located where the town of Hamelin now stands. The ruins of the Golden Kingdom still exist underneath the town. History The Golden Kingdom dates back centuries, but the precise timeline of its existence is unknown. Deeply seeped in the mythos and deities of Greece, this Kingdom boasted many relics relating to the Gods and Goddesses of Greek mythology - including an actual portal to the Underworld and the literal Head of Medusa. At some point, the Kingdom fell and the town of Hamelin rose up in its place. After some time, a terrible fire destroyed the town and the townspeople rebuilt the town over the ruins. This preserved the ruins of the Golden Kingdom, keeping them from further decay. In the 1800s, the ruins were unearthed by a secret circle of Templars with Duke Alfred at the helm of the excavations. When the town of Hamelin denied his requests to excavate the land further, he grew angry and set out to destroy the town and find another way into the ancient vault. He brought the Fabled Inspector to Hamelin, which eventually led to the opening of the vault, and Duke Alfred's death. Another of the Templars came to Hamelin just days after Alfred's demise, seeking the throne of King Midas and the power it was capable of infusing in anyone who sat in it. This man, known only as of the Stranger, found the Head of Medusa in the ruins and used it for his own nefarious purposes. The Stranger was stopped just in time by the Fabled Inspector, resulting in him turning entirely to gold. The ultimate fate of the ruins after this point is currently unknown. Greek Mythology References With the tale of King Midas having its roots in Greek mythology, Midas' Golden Kingdom in the Dark Parables universe is full of references to various figures and tales found in various Greek myths. * King Midas: The mythological King who turned everything he touched to gold. * Medusa: 'The mortal Gorgon with hair made of snakes. One look in her eyes would turn any being to stone. * '''Mirror Shield: '''References the weapon used by Perseus to defeat Medusa. * '''The Bull Door: '''References Zeus' seduction of Europa in the form of a bull. * 'The Underworld: Also known as Hades, and ruled over by the god Hades. * Skeleton and Gold Coin: References Charon, the ferryman of the dead who charged a gold coin for passage. * Three-Headed Dog: Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. * Golden Treasure Room: Likely treasures created with Midas' power of golden touch. * Wall Carving of Woman with Swan: References the tale of Leda's seduction by Zeus in the form of a swan. * Apollo Door: References the god Apollo, the god of music, poetry, oracles, and the sun. * Zeus Disc: This door key references Zeus, the leader of the Olympian gods. Notable Residents * King Midas * The Golden Knight Trivia *The ruins underneath Hamelin are shown both in Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper and in that game's bonus gameplay, The Midas Lair. However, some of the rooms visited in both games are vastly different in odd ways. For instance, the Pied Piper Flute statue at the entrance to the ruins is a statue of a woman playing the flute in The Dark Piper. In The Midas Lair, the statue is of a man playing the fabled flute. Some changes are expected in these cases, but the changes in this game seem extreme and a bit unnecessary. Gallery fl underground cave.jpg|The Underground Cave, from The Dark Piper ml entrance.jpg|Entrance, from The Midas Lair Fl skeleton lair.jpg|The Skeleton Lair, from The Dark Piper ml skeleton lair.jpg|The Skeleton Lair, from The Midas Lair fl hamelin vault door.jpg|Vault Door, from The Dark Piper ml vault door.jpg|Vault Door, from The Midas Lair fl vault.jpg|Vault Interior, from The Dark Piper ml vault.jpg|The Vault, from The Midas Lair ml medusa lair.jpg|Medusa Lair, from The Midas Lair ml underworld entrance.jpg|Underworld Entrance, from The Midas Lair ml sword garden.jpg|The Sword Garden, from The Midas Lair ml treasure room.jpg|The Treasure Room, from The Midas Lair ml apollo door.jpg|The Apollo Door ml temple.jpg|The Temple, from The Midas Lair ml midas throne room.jpg|Midas Throne Room, from The Midas Lair ml golden kingdom.jpg|Painting of Golden Kingdom from Throne Room fl hamelin newspaper.jpg|Newspaper Article About the Hamelin Ruins ml apollo key.jpg|Apollo Chest Key ml flute statue.jpg|Changed Flute Statue, from The Midas Lair FlWallpaper3.jpg|Dark Piper Wallpaper FlWallpaper5.jpg|Dark Piper Wallpaper fl Wallpaper6.jpg|Temple Wallpaper Ml golden knight concept.jpg|Golden Knight Concept Art Category:Places Category:Fabled Legends Category:Kingdoms